


Рядом как звёзды

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: Маленькие близнецы [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Child Dante (Devil May Cry), Child Vergil (Devil May Cry), Children, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Близнецы были необычными детьми и тянулись друг к другу так сильно, что дали друг другу обещание: всегда быть рядом, как звёзды на небе.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Маленькие близнецы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866112
Kudos: 3





	Рядом как звёзды

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [光年之遥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606767) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



> Немного о детстве Дургилия и Дуранте

Данте и Вергилий очень рано поняли, что они не обычные дети. Это из-за того, что они из очень обеспеченной - так говорили, что у них был большущий дом, качественные вещи, дорогие игрушки и много денег. Близнецы не понимали, почему это так важно, но каждый раз обычные дети дразнили их богатеями, поэтому они не скоро нашли общий язык.

Когда мальчики всё же смогли подружиться с другими из своего класса, они поняли, что у них особенная семья. Потому что у них папа никогда не бил маму, а мама не срывалась на истеричные крики. И он никогда не отмахивался от своих сыновей: помогал с домашними заданиями, учил обращаться пока с деревянными мечами, готовил самые вкусные сказки на ночь. И отцу ни разу не приходилось угрожать своей силой, его авторитет был внушителен и непоколебим без всяких оговорок. И мама у них была самая лучшая: она всегда знала, как разрешить самый серьёзный спор, вязала самые мягкие свитера в мире, варила самый вкусный какао и всегда умела развлечь себя в унылые осенние дожди или не бояться майский гроз.

Чем больше они узнавали о внешнем мире, общаясь в школе, близнецы понимали: они необычные братья. Потому что они не могли долго быть друг без друга. Их дом был огромен, в нём было очень много комнат, и конечно же их семья могла себе обставить две спальни для мальчишек, но те противились, что есть мочи и даже устраивали голодовки, когда они хотели расселить из лучших побуждений - их характеры настолько различались, насколько были похожи. Родители просто переживали, что шумный и любвеобильный Данте будет мешать тихому и сдержанному старшему брату. К тому же они тогда только пошли в школу - почему бы не подготовить мальчикам подарок в такой день. Впрочем, никто не расстроился от того, что дети отказались разъезжаться.

Было удивительно, как такие разные ребята были зависимы от общества друг друга. Все они делали вместе: учились, обедали, играли, пакостили и терпели справедливое наказание. Дрались они исключительно по пустякам и никогда всерьёз, воображая, как они - храбрые рыцари из папиных рассказов, каждый из которых сражался за свою правду. Иногда они ругались, но просто не умели обижаться долго друг на друга.

Сейчас они лежали вместе тихо-тихо, стараясь не разрушать кристально чистую тишину ночного особняка - время было далеко не детское, и, если их сейчас поймают взрослые, то точно отправят спать по разным комнатам. Но как можно уснуть в такую красивую ночь, когда всё небесное покрывало полыхало от обилия ярких звёзд? А в игровой комнате были такие большие окна, которые через всё-всё было видно.

Близнецы притащили к окну круглый пушистый коврик и такое количество мягких подушек, какое только смогло с собой унести, и устроили себе удобную лежанку. Да, места было не так много: приходилось поджать ноги. Они лежали, взявшись за руки и глядя в окно, свет из которого освещал комнату.

Они по очереди шепотом указывали на созвездия и называли их - такова была их незамысловатая игра. При этом Данте каждый раз просто придумывал новые и чтобы развеять все обвинения во лжи, сходу фантазировал легенду их возникновения. Это было забавно, и он показал: сам Вергилий тоже не знал всех созвездий и просто называл знакомые названия, алгоритм на случайные группы ночных светил, брат об этом даже не догадывался, безоговорочно веря (потому что что Вергилий, всегда собранный и очень умный, так сильно походил на отца).

\- А вон там созвездие близнецов, - мальчик ткнул пальцем в запримеченное скопление звёзд, похожую на двух кривых, очень скрюченных человечков. - Видишь, они тоже держаться за руки. Как мы с тобой, - он повернул голову в бок, чтобы посмотреть на брата.

В ночном свете кожа Данте казалась светло-голубой, волосы белыми, глаза глубокими и совсем чёрными с яркими бликами, как само небо за стеклом. Данте сначала смотрел ровно туда, куда указывал старший брат, а потом перевёл взгляд на Вергилия. Он выглядел взволнованным и невероятно красивым.

\- Они же там, на небе, будут вечно держаться за руки? - мальчик чуть сильнее сжал ладонь брата, которую держал.

Его маленькое сердце гулко билось в груди. Казалось, своим ответом на этот простой вопрос старший брат решит дальнейшую судьбу мироздания. Скажет, что не будут, и ткань мироздания треснет, чтобы разлучить небесных близнецов навсегда. Скажет, что будут, и вселенная вздохнёт с облегчением.

\- Да, - ответил Вергилий, не отрывая взгляд от близнеца.

Данте улыбнулся с радостным облегчением, рассматривая красивое расслабленное лицо близнеца. Теперь его волосы растрепались после долгого валяния на подушках, и с этой мечтательной улыбкой на губах… их впрямь сложно было отличить теперь. Но он бы, естественно, никогда не спутает Вергилия с кем-то другим.

\- А мы можем также? - с робкой надеждой младший, тут же резко зажмурился, а потом с любопытством приоткрыл один глаз.

\- Нет, - серьёзно ответил старший. - Мы же тогда не сможем переодеваться, кушать, ходить в туалет…

\- почему? - в тусклом освещении не было видно, как Данте побледнел, однако Вергилий почувствовал, брат сжал его кисть крепче, не желая отпускать более никогда.

Неужели лишь он один был счастлив вместе, а брату всё это было в тягость и уже надоело? От этих мыслей на глазах у младшего начали скапливаться слёзы, а сам он насупился, его губы задрожали. Он совсем-совсем приставучий?

\- А как это всё делать, не расцепляя ладоней? - старший силой выдернул руку, чтобы размять заболевшие пальцы. - И прекрати распускать сопли по пустякам, Дуранте!

Данте задохнулся от возмущения и непролитых слёз и стал ругаться громким шёпотом:

\- Это ты тут Дургилий! Я имел ввиду всегда быть рядом как звёзды на небе!

\- Конечно мы будем! - таким же возмущённым тоном ответил Вергилий.

У младшего за мгновение разгладились хмурые складки на лбу, а в глазах снова появился этот восхищённый блеск. Он взволнованно спросил:

\- Обещаешь?

\- Обещаю. Мы будем рядом как эти звёзды, - его тон был серьёзным и искренним, потому что мальчик на самом деле был уверен, что никакая сила в этом мире не способна их разлучить.

Вергилий ещё не знал и того, что звёзды отделены друг от друга световыми годами пустоты.

Так что своё обещание он всё же выполнил.

**Author's Note:**

> Да, это была ловушка ловушкера, где под слоем сладкой ваты скрылось стекло, но со мной пора бы было к этому привыкнуть, если честно  
> Но на самом деле мне понравилось писать про маленьких близнецов, потому что они ещё такие милые и наивнные пусечки, я не могу <3


End file.
